


There's Something

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Parkborn Week 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Parksborn Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harry and Peter have always been friends but their relationship might be slowly changing.~Day 7: friends to lovers
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Parkborn Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Parksborn Week 2020





	There's Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RutiMatiCasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RutiMatiCasi/gifts).



Harry and Peter grew up as childhood friends. They slowly became the best of friends over the years. When Harry had to leave for school in France it was the hardest day for Peter. Peter who at the time wore big glasses and had trouble breathing. They kept in touch over the years so when Harry called saying he would be home for the summer, Peter planned out a perfect week of them just chilling at his home. Norman normally never let Harry do anything but with Peter he would make an exception. Maybe it was because Peter had always been someone that Norman approved of since the boy was smart enough to work for Oscorp. Harry was not expecting for his nerdy friend to become hot. He had thought Peter was cute when they were kids, but he never expected Peter to be staring at him with his bambi eyes looking hot. Peter had the youthful charm and even now he did but he had changed. He had gained some muscles and he didn’t wear bulky glasses. 

“You got contacts,” Harry said.

“I got tired of putting on glasses and people knocking them across the room when they bumped into me,” Peter lied. Harry nodded as Norman greeted Peter and asked about school. Peter let slip about his internship with Stark.

“If you wanted an internship, Oscorp would have given you one. I’m sure you deserve one if Stark gave you one,” Norman said.

“Thanks but I rather earn things and not be handed them and it would have felt like being handed something if I applied to Oscorp,” Peter said. Harry smiled at Peter as they ended up in the living room and played video games. They occasionally talked about what was going on. Harry spending time with Marco and Peter hanging with Ned. The newest movies they have seen and what they thought of the latest Star Wars movie, Peter saying it was really good while Harry pointed out the flaws of the movie. 

“So what else have you been doing?” Harry asked.

“Not much,” Peter lied, not wanting to talk about what really went on at his internship. “May is dating again. I just found out. He is the guy who is my coordinator for the internship and he works directly with Mr. Stark so now I have to sit through dinners with Happy and May flirting with each other or go hide out at Tony’s and watch Rhodey and Tony flirt.”

“Sounds like a nightmare,” Harry said. 

“It is,” Peter said. Harry just wanted to kiss Peter at the moment. He froze as he realized what he just thought. 

“Everything okay?” Peter asked doing his puppy dog head tilt that was driving Harry mad because he was cute. Peter Parker was cute and Harry Osborn had the biggest crush on him. He didn’t want to tell Peter because if Peter knew then he would make things awkward.

“Everything is okay,” Harry said. “I was just thinking about how weird it must be to know the avengers since it sounds like you have met two of them.”

“It's pretty cool,” Peter said. “They are less cool once you know them. Besides Nat. The Black Widow is amazing. She is teaching me self-defense so I don’t get hurt. You heard what happened to Ben.” Peter paused looking upset. He had lost his uncle and Harry couldn’t have gone to the funeral.

“I heard you were there when he was dying,” Harry said.

“He was just trying to keep me safe when the guy shot at him,” Peter said near tears. Harry pulled Peter close holding his friend as he cried about a past memory.

“I’m here now,” Harry said over and over again as his friend cried out his tears. They finally both moved away and started talking about other stuff to get their mind of Ben and his death. 

“You should come over and help me with my latest lego set that Happy got me,” Peter said.

“I’m sure Harold would enjoy that,” Norman said entering the room.

“Can Harry spend the night?” Peter asked Norman. Norma seemed like he was going to debate it before Peter gave him the puppy dog stare.

“Of course,” Norman said before he left the two. Harry and Peter went to Harry’s room so they could pack.

“We can watch Star Wars,” Peter said. Harry nodded as he smiled thinking about returning to the Parker’s resident after all this time. 

~

Harry was not expecting to meet Happy. He was there with May as Peter came in and introduced Happy and Harry. 

“This is Harry. We have known each other for forever,” Peter said. Happy looked at Harry as if they already had met but he was polite as the two worked on the lego set as they all watched the newest Star Wars. 

“Have you decided what school you want to go to?” Peter asked Harry.

“I’m going to Parsons,” Harry said. Peter nodded.

“I’m thinking about ESU,” Peter said. 

“That’s not far,” Harry said.

“We could get an apartment in between the two campuses and just live together,” Peter suggested.

“I could pay for it. Mom left me some money and I know Norman won’t pay for it once he hears I’m renouncing my hold on Oscorp,” Harry said. 

“Can I be there when you tell him you aren’t going to Columbia?” Peter asked.

“Well I will be doing it over the phone as the final “fuck you” to him,” Harry said. 

“Just know you always have a place here if you need it,” Peter said. Harry knew that he knew that for a long time. 

~

Later they were laying in the beds, Harry was on the top as Peter was on the bottom. He heard the cries and hurried down and calmed Peter who looked at him as if he was hurt.

“Stay,” Peter said. Harry nodded as he slowly fell asleep holding Peter. Later Peter would wake up in Harry’s arms confused at first. He felt bad when he remembered about Harry waking up to hold him. Peter looked at his sleeping friend who looked so peaceful and pretty in the early morning light. Peter froze. Did he just think Harry was pretty? Harry slowly opened his eyes before shutting them. 

“Too early,” Harry muttered. Peter chuckled. 

“Morning, HarBear,” Peter said. 

“Too early,” Harry said again as he pulled Peter closer to him. Peter heard Harry mutter about how Peter was too pretty for his own good.

“You are the pretty one, Angel,” Peter said before he realized what he said. Harry opened his eyes as they both looked at each other. 

“You like me?” Harry asked.

“Well we are best friends for life,” Peter commented.

“You know what I meant, Pete,” Harry said.

“Yes,” Peter said. Harry looked at him as Peter watched Harry.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asked. Peter nodded as Harry moved closer and their lips touched in a terrible first kiss with how awkward they were. They moved apart laughing before they kissed again figuring out what would be best for them.

“You two want… this door stays open from now on,” May said as they pulled apart and looked embarrassed.

“Sorry May,” the boys said. May just rolled her eyes as she went back to the kitchen to work on breakfast for the boys with the help of Happy since Happy could cook by some miracle which meant they actually got home-cooked meals.

“We still need to talk about this,” Peter said.

“I think we should just let it happen,” Harry said. Peter nodded. “But so no one says anything, Peter Parker will you date me?”

“Yes,” Peter said before pulling Harry into another kiss before May yelled at them to get up before the food got cold. 


End file.
